Only The Beginning
by NoxiTheShadowSpinner
Summary: 3 friends are stuck on a predator's ship all because of one simple object a gun. Now they're are stuck on the predator homeworld for a month with no way out. What will happen to these young humans within a month in a world filled with hunters?
1. Earth Girls Are Easy Right?

The summer night air was calm as I cleaned the dishes from the dinner I had cooked earlier that evening. My roommate had gone into the living room to watch the news.

"Jessica come in hurry." She called. I rushed in with suds covering my hands to hear the reported talking about a small town in Colorado that was leveled.

"Oh my God." I whispered.

"There is no official word on the reason the town was destroyed but it is suspected that there was an infestation of some kind that couldn't be contained." The reported continued. I looked at Alicia who seemed to be disturbed by the news as I was. Then without hesitation she looked at me and said.

"See I told we were being invaded. This is just the governments way to keep things covered and avoid mass hysteria.""You're a moron." I told her and went back into the kitchen. She leapt over the couch and followed me back into the kitchen.

"I'm not kidding! I heard from my co-worker that they have alien technology in Washington DC and are planning to have it brought here to be reversed engineered.""Was it Jackie who told you this." I looked at her sternly.

"Maybe."

"Jackie is an idiot. You and I both know this so why are you going to listen to his crap!"

"But…""Alicia this is the man who tried to convince you that our ovaries were really carved out alien eggs."

"But…""Oh I give up! You believe what you want."

I finished the dishes and walk out on to the back porch the moon was almost full and perfect. I could here the night owl hoot and the crickets sing. It was the most peaceful time of the night. I could smell rain in the air it was going to be here by morning. Alicia came out behind me with a couple of beers.

"We've been living here for one whole year." She said as she handed me a bottle.

"Yeah I forgot about that." I said as I popped my beer open. We raised our drinks.

"To surviving our first year on our own." We said in unison. I drank as much as the beer I could without getting light headed. "God I feel old." Alicia grunted as she opened another beer.

"You are old." I whispered.

"So about this alien invasion." Alicia continued.

"Not again.""Hypothetically what if we where being invaded by a superior hunting machines that were faster and better than any human could imagine. They would have a large stock of amazing weaponry and technology that we could only dream of. And one of the fell in love with you."

"Huh, why me.""Because you're the beautiful sensitive artist like a goddess attracting the hunters attention away from it's prey."

"A, I'm not that good looking and B, you've been reading those Sci-fi comics again haven't you?""Where else am I suppose to get inspiration."

"No more comics for you." I said as I shook my finger at her like a parent shaking there finger at a derelict child.

"Aww but."

"No buts…" We started laughing hysterically until our sides hurt. Next morning Alicia left early for work she worked as a weapons engineer at a military base while I worked in the house as comic book artist. I was well known enough to make a living off of the books I sold alone. I wrote fantasy romance comic as well as horror graphic novels. I yanked my hair out of the messy bun that I woke up with and began to brush it out. I was debating on how badly I wanted to undress and get a shower. Since Alicia left early there should have been a good amount of hot water in the tank. I sank into the tub it felt so good just to sit there in silence. I thought about my deadlines belly dancing/pole dancing class and the bills I needed to pay and then my mind went back to Alicia and what she was talking about before. What if she was right and aliens where invading?" I quickly shook of that ideal and got out of the tub. The phone was ringing while I dried off my hair it was Alicia.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh my god Jess, I just almost hit a deer." That was a code we used one of many we had that meant something at her work was going on and she had to tell me. Deer meant that it was important. I replied accordingly.

"Oh my are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shaken."

"Ok we'll talk about it when you get home."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I put a heavy rock CD into the stereo and shut all the curtains. The rain depressed me anyway. Alicia came in turned on the stereo and dragged me into the basement. She grabbed a bunch of papers and laid them out on her desk.

"Look at these." I looked down at the papers it was of a gun of some sort with weird inscriptions on it. "What is it?" I asked

"This is what they found in Colorado. And I saw one of the creatures that infested the town what at their first stage of life called a face hugger the lay the egg of the xenomorphs. They said that these things have been on earth for a long time being brought here by another alien race of hunters."

"How do they know this?" I asked.

"There was reports of a humanoid fighting with these xenomorphs. It looks like there were reports in the pass about these thing but they were shove off as false accusations. But now they have proof. There was this one woman named Alexa Woods who said the whole team that had gone to Antarctica to discover the first pyramid was killed by these hunters or predators I think she said they were called Yautja and the xenomorphs. She made it sound like they got in the cross fire of some sort of ritual the yautja do to pass into adulthood."

"This is insane." I whispered.

"But it gets worse."

"How's that?"

"There is a dispute between the scientists and the military. Military wants us to reverse engineer the gun so it could be mass produce to use against the predators , xenomorphs and any up coming wars. Scientists say that we shouldn't do this that we could end up bringing war upon earth and that it would be a blood bath."

"So what's going to happen?"

"Right now they're at a stand still."

"Oh boy."

"Do you think that they'll come back for the gun?" I asked.

"I hope not."

"Are you going back to work still?""Yes the general want me to still look at it."

"Okay."

We went back up stairs and turned off the stereo I went into my office and locked the door. I was worried about this technology attracting the attention of those hunters back to earth. The next day Alicia left for work extra early than the day before. I went through my usual routine and started working on my next volume of Fairy Kiss. It was about 9 pm when I go a call from Alicia.

"Fuck the code!" She shouted.

"Huh, what's going on?" I asked.

"They came back."

"Who?"

"The Yautja."

"Your fucking me."

"No, me and Jackie barely made it out. We're headed home right now."

"I'll be waiting at the door." I paced for 30 minutes straight until I saw Alicia and Jackie roll up in the jeep.

"Oh my god are you ok." I cried as I ran out Jackie was clutching his shoulder.

"Jackie got hit in the shoulder other than that we're fine." We sat Jackie on the couch lucky for us I was taking first aid classes. I wrapped him up as Alicia closed and locked all the window and doors. She sat down on the love seat and started going through her bag.

"Aw shit." She screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I brought it back with me."

"Brought what?"

She pulled out the gun Jackie took in a gasp of air.

"What the hell Alicia?" Jackie yelled.

"I didn't mean too."

We heard something banging on our door. All three of us remained silent as we watched the door getting cracked in half. I grabbed Jackie and we backed away into the kitchen. We watched two of the Yautja's enter our house one went upstairs while the other stayed downstairs with us. I looked at Alicia with fear in my eyes. She pulled me closer and whisper into my ear.

"I'll attract his attention I want you to hit him. Try to knock him out."

"With what he looks like a brick wall."

"I don't know, anything heavy and as soon as he's out we get out through the back." "Okay."

She went through to the other side of the kitchen cutting back into the dinning room and grabbing the predators attention and darting back to the kitchen. I grabbed my iron cast skillet and cracked him in the back of the head. He fell with a loud thud getting the predator's upstairs attention. Alicia grabbed her bag and all of us bolted out of the back door and in to the forest. I could hear something coming after us two more of those creatures were on our tail. Alicia stopped us short looking around we could see pale green almost white objects scurrying on the forest floor.

"Facehuggers." Alicia whispered. One launch at us Jackie and Alicia ran one way as I ran another with the face huggers were a swarm of xenomorphs ugly eyeless creatures followed. I just kept running without thinking my legs carried me as far as I could go. I felt one of the Xenomorphs pounce on my back. I tried to fight it off but it was too big then some pushed into it getting it off of me. It was the predator I had hit with the iron skillet. I could see the bump that had formed on the back of his head. He looked in my direction and roared I couldn't blame him for being angry luckily for me the xenomorph kept him busy. The fight was intense I hid behind some trees. The xenomorph went to pounce again on the predator the yautja caught him but the both went over the cliff. I walked up to look over the yautja was holding on to the edge and the xenomorph was holding on to him. I wanted to help since I did kind a gave him a concussion I held onto a large tree for leverage and reached my hand out for him. He looked up at me.

"Grab it." I told him he hesitated.

"I promise I don't have another skillet." I grunted he growled lightly he still wasn't happy with me but he took my hand. I pull him up to the tree damn he was heavy. I got him to a root of the tree went the xenomorph climbed up him I let go of his hand trying to get out of the xenomorphs reach. It grabbed onto my shirt and stuck it's toung out at me showing it's razor sharp teeth. I worked off my shirt and kicked it over the edge.

"At least buy me a cup of coffee first before you go sticking your appendages out at me." I shivered from the cold and it didn't help that I was standing shirtless in the middle of the forest. I looked over to see the yautja standing over me I looked up at him and then down at myself. I was have tempted to call him a perv but I felt that I had done enough damage already so I just wrapped my arms around myself. It was then when we heard Alicia scream.

Jackie and I had ran off in the other direction with face huggers on our ass. We leapt over rocks and cut through the brush I told Jackie to keep going and to find a good hiding spot I climbed up a tree with a large size rock two of the predators kept running forward but the smaller one stayed behind looking up in the tree where I was sitting. I was sure he couldn't see me I went to throw the rock at him but I lost my balance dropping the rock and falling out of the tree. The predator caught me by my pant leg I looked up at him and he looked down at.

"Crap." I whispered.

"You won't take me alive or dead." I grunted as I undid my pants dropping to the ground I got up and started running. I found Jackie trying to keep out of a xenomorph reach I grabbed him wrist him but one of the larger predators cut us off. I was so stress that I let a blood wrenching scream as a xenomorph jumped over my head to the predator.

I found Alicia in the middle of another fight between a xenomorph and predator. The predator who had gotten there before I did was helping his brethren I toss a pebble at Alicia and got her attention. I motion for her to come to me Jackie and Alicia followed me away from the carnage.

"See I told you." Alicia started.

"What." I rolled my eyes as we got farther into the forest I knew what I was in for.

"I told you hunting machines would invade and that they would have an amazing collection and you even attracted the attention of one of them." Alicia gloated.

"I told you so." Jackie and Alicia sang as we walked farther and farther. "Shut up!" I yelled. "And last time I check I wasn't removing my pants for the 3 stooges."

"Hey one of them got me by the pant leg what's your excuse.""A xenomorph grabbed my shirt while I was help the guy up from the cliff edge. What was I suppose to do let it put a hole in my face?"

Jackie and Alicia gasped together.

"She's helping the enemy he must of wooed her into to helping him and now he's going to whisk her away to his planet and have human/yautja high breeds.""Would you two shut up!" I yelled angrily they started giggling. "You two drive my crazy." I turned to walk faster but a large thing obstruct my path it was their ship. Alicia and Jackie became giddy school girls.

"OMG." Alicia gasped. " We have to go in!"

"No we don't!" I argued as I heard my stomach growl. Alicia looked through her bag.

"Shit!" She yelled as she pulled the gun out. "I forgot to leave in the house no wonder the predators have been coming after us."

If looks could of killed the glare I was giving her would have blown her head clean off.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled as a chased after her. She ran onto the ship but I was too blind with rage to care Jackie followed me trying to keep my from killing Alicia. I chased her all the way to the back of the ship and start smacking the crap out of her Jackie was trying to get me off of her. A loud growl came from behind us. All three of us looked around to see the yautjas standing behind us we turned and held on to one another. We could feel the ship rumble under us.

"We're moving. Why are we moving?" I asked panicked.

Alicia peeked out of a window and saw the ground getting farther and farther away. She approached the large humanoid who stared down at her easily she went to open her mouth but stopped short then she turn to me. She walked and whispered something into my ear next thing I knew I had the 5'2" girl on my shoulders standing in front of the predator thinking 'Oh my God. Oh my God we're going to die. Please say they have a good sense of humor.' She made it worse too she started poking him in the shoulder.

"Where are you taking us?" She demanded an answer.

"If your gonna kill anybody kill her first and get her out of my hair." I said.

"Then I'll be like ghost Nappa and you would be Vegeta."

"Oh god no." I cried. The predator made a clicking that I would compare to laughter. He took off his mask revealing his face. He had mandibles, sunken eyes that were a yellow color and sharp teeth his skin was a greenish color with black spots we heard Jackie from behind us.

"You are one ugly motherfucker."

I turned around with Alicia still on my shoulders and then turned back.

"You can kill him if you want." I offered Alicia hit me on the head.

"No you can't."

I dropped her.

"Oof, aww I'm short again." She whined.

"We're taking you back to the planet with us. We have to evacuate before the bombs go off and we couldn't waste time." The yautja explained. His was deep voice was deep and rich.

"Are you going to kill us?" I asked.

"No, once we are done we'll take you back earth. It'll be a couple of weeks probably a month or so."

I sighed.

"No point in fighting it." Alicia said."You're the reason we got into the situation in the first place." I said as I kicked her in the shin.

"Ow that hurt." She grunted

"Good."

The yautja was very kind for a giant hunting machine. He stuck us in one room with three hammocks and gave Alicia back her pants he couldn't do anything for my shirt issue lucky for me Jackie was wearing another shirt under his sweatshirt. Alicia had the bag with her still not only did it have her stuff but it carried my sketch books incase I had a moment where I needed to draw. We were allowed to roam the ship since we and didn't know there names yet we called them the four stooges Larry Curley Moe and Shem. The oldest one didn't like this but he wouldn't allow us to know their names. What else were we to do but the others didn't seemed as bothered. Our first night in the ship was rough I couldn't sleep in a new place especially if that new place was out in the middle of space. I got out of the hammock and grabbed a sketchbook and a china marker. I heard roaring and thuds coming from down the hall. It was a large training area the one predator I hit with the skillet who we called Moe was fight the youngest one who we named Larry, Curly was the second youngest and Shem was the oldest. I watch in amazement at how intensely they fought each other. I sat down behind the pillars and took quick figure sketches watching them closely I never saw anything like this in my life. I must have been up most of the night watching at one point I had even stopped drawing. Moe looked at me while he patted his partner on the back. I jumped grabbed my stuff and ran back to the room where Jackie was snoring. I was trying to stuff my sketch book back into the bag when cool figures wrapped around my hand. I frozen to tense to turn around he pulled the sketch book out of my hand.

"They're just some sketches I've done in at random moments." I explained as he thumbed through the pages. He stopped abruptly at a page, I knew he was at the sketches I did of him and Larry. He walked out of the room with my sketch book still in hand I followed after him. He sat down at a table studying each page I came up behind him. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that I did sketches of them. He started making soft clicking noises and my tenseness started to fade away.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" He asked.

"Schools on earth will teach you." I whispered. "Have you ever seen drawings like this?" "No, not of our race." He answered he handed the sketchbook back to me. I looked down at it then back at him.

"I can do one of you if you like." He looked at me and nodded slowly. I sat on the table across from him doing quick sketches until I felt that I had the right one I finished it right when Alicia and Jackie woke up. I walked back to the room tired from being up all night and curled up in the hammock.

"What are you doing going back to sleep?" Jackie asked.

"Shut up I didn't sleep well." I moaned.

"Leave her be." Alicia said. That was the last thing I remembered before falling into a deep sleep.

I walked around the ship looking at every last detail trying my hardest to figure out how this thing ticked. I wouldn't taken it apart but I was afraid Mr. Grumpy Gills Shem would bust me and force me to clean his toes. I started poking around their computers I would of hacked them but I couldn't read anything on it so I decided to just pull things apart. I probably messing with the light in the training room, dining hall and bathroom before Shem pulled me out from underneath the circuit board.

"Uh…hi." I spoke. He growled and told me to stop touching things.

"But I can't help it. It's like a drug and there's no rehab." I whined he put me down and shooed my away from the circuit board.

"Shem v.s. Alicia round one Shem 1 Alicia 0" Jackie whispered as round the corner.

"Don't worry Jackie he might of won the battle but I'll when the war." I assured him. Later that day I learned how to hack into locked doors such as the shower room, flush the toilet from the control panel and lock Shem into the bathroom. I had stay hidden for three hours while Larry and Curly tried to calm him down. The score was even, then I started working on how to lock them out of their computer which landed into chair tied and gagged.

Jess woke up at this time and looked at me funny.

"Hi." I said muffled "Save me."

She walked away.

After I saw Alicia in the chair I asked Shem if we could keep her that way for the rest of the trip. He laughed which startled me because he didn't laughing type about and hour later Larry let her loose but only under the condition he kept an eye on her. Alicia didn't like that. I saw Moe cleaning one of his kills from earth he was so precise when he cut the flesh he looked up at me and acknowledge my presence. I watch as he removed the skin from the skull he looked back at me and motioned for me to come closer. He handed me the knife and showed me how to hold it then guided me as I finished removing the rest of the flesh. He took the skull and when to bleach it as I set down the knife he took his time inspecting every nook and cranny. I walked away leaving him to his work I passed the training area where Larry and Curly were wrestling one another and Alicia cheered on as Larry slammed Curly into the ground. I kept walking and looked out a window into the blackness of space. It was peaceful the ship made no sound what so ever as it sailed through space. I grabbed a novel I was reading that was in Alicia's bag, we were always fighting over it and since Alicia was being supervised I could finally work on it. It was a book about fairies that I feel in love with and started it me on my fairy obsession. I probably spent about an hour reading when I heard growling and shouting coming from the training area.

"Oh God what has Alicia gotten herself into this time?" I wondered. I walked out to find Larry holding on to Alicia's ankles as she squirmed and tried to wiggle her way free. "What the hell is going on?" I asked

"Oh Larry was picking on Alicia for her height and she got mad so she jumped on his back and tried to him into a sleeper hold which obliviously didn't work. So he grabbed her ankle and hung her upside down and called her a midget she got mad and tried to hit him in the balls but he kept her out of reach." Jackie explained I walked up to Alicia.

"Now now Edward Elric there's no need to get mad."

"Shut up Alphonse!" She spouted back as tried as hard as she could to strike him in the balls.

"I'm too short!" She cried then Larry dropped her onto the ground.

"Ow just give another concussion why won't ya. I'll be forever concussed."

"You were already concussed." I pointed out she punch me in the shoulder.

"Ow." After our small squabbles I left to go take a shower unfortunately there was no male and female showers so I had to get Jackie to stand outside of the door.

"How the hell am I suppose to stop one of the from coming in." Jackie asked

"With your He-man strength." I replied.

"In what universe that you live in do I have He-man strength?"

"The one with the Castle of Grey Skull."

"Your retarded sometimes you know that Jess?"

I giggled and started my shower I was so happy they used shampoo and conditioner though I was afraid to find out what it was made of. I was also grateful for the hot water and great water pressure that they had and I didn't have to pay for any of it. I tilted back my head to rinse out the conditioner when I heard giggling.

"It's no good Alicia I can still hear you." I said.

"Oh darn." She replied as she popped up from the shower stall next to me.

"What are you doing in here if your not taking a shower."

"Looking at alien's butts."

I sighed.

"Why me? Why me?" I moaned.

"So how was your day?"

"I've been stuck on an alien ship with 2 idiots and four killing machines how do you think my day was?"

"Your so negative."

"Shut up."

We got out of the shower but unfortunately I had no clean clothes so I was stuck in my towel while my clothes dried. I tried my hardest to stay in the room we were given but Alicia and Jackie would have none any of that.

"Come out and play with us." They taunted.

"Go away before I call Shem!" I threaten even thought he was a stick in the mud he liked me better the Alicia and Jackie so I had a feeling he would help. I turned around to go back to reading my book when I felt a draft.

"Alicia give me back my towel you evil bitch!" I yelled I was about to chase her down but the thought of 4 fully grown male aliens and one human male idiot getting the opportunity for a free show did not please me. I looked around for a shirt or something to throw over me but all I could find was a sheet I crept out of the room looking around for any of the yautja. I saw Alicia annoying the shit out of Moe as he tried to clean his weapons with my towel still in hand. I snuck up behind her and kicked her hard in the ass.

"Ow." She moaned as I snatched up my towel.

"That's what you get." I felt eyes gaze upon me but I didn't want to look so I turned around and walked back to the room. My clothes were dry and I was ready to put them back on. Alicia and Jackie ran into the room jumping up and down.

"Where landing, where landing, where landing." They said as the hopped around in circles. I looked out of the window to see the planet in view. It looked amazing with tropical forests, marsh lands, volcanoes, and beautiful beaches. I could see a city that was mixed into the mountains not far from a beach. The city was beautiful made with metal and stone structures I didn't see any type of wood on anything once we landed we followed the large predators out of the ship. A mix of warriors and civilians were walking up to greet them I couldn't make out any of their words I felt nervous. A female predator approached Moe and hugged him I assumed she asked if he retrieved the gun since that's what he showed her. Then she took notice to us I was even more nervous than before and I felt Alicia and Jackie hiding behind me.

"Would you two get out from behind me you sissy!" I told them.

"Hey I'm not a sissy!" Alicia argued as she jumped out from behind me.

"Your hiding behind the girl who can barely open a pickle jar. That qualifies you as a sissy. I retorted.

The female predator laughed we all turned to look at her.

"Interesting indeed." She said in a smooth voice. "I am Shiva. From what it sounds like you 3 are quite the interesting trio. Come with me."

We followed Shiva into a building made of metal the insides had water flowing down the wall cooling the air. The cool air felt good against our skin on that hot planet.


	2. We Come In Peace

"I'm short!" Alicia cried as she tried to put up her clothes. Shiva was kind enough to fit us all with new clothes me and Alicia were grateful but Jackie on the other hand stood in the corner horrified.

"I'm not going to have to one of those loin cloths am I?" Jackie wondered.

"No I'm having my sister make you a pare of shorts." Shiva assured.

"You should make him wear it." Alicia said she turned back to the small dressing room in the corner. "Come on out Jessica. I wants to see you."

"No!" I replied.

"Come out or I'm coming in."

"No!"

"One, two, three!" Alicia shouted.

"Okay okay I'm coming out." I stuck out one of my toes and quickly took it back into the room. "There I came out."

Alicia stormed into the dressing and dragged me out screaming and kicking.

"Nooo!" I cried. My outfit was too revealing for my own taste. While Alicia had a separate top piece that tied around her chest area mine was a one piece that crossed in the back and came around to the front and then I had a small piece of fabric that supported my chest. Alicia and I were both stuck in dresses Jackie on the other hand was given a pair of shorts with no shirt. Lucky bastard.

"Oh you look fine." Alicia tried to convince me.

"Shut you, I'm fat ugly and have hair in unwanted places." I whined as I tried to cover myself up.

"Your not ugly Jess." Alicia sighed she had gone through this routine before. I quickly changed the subject onto something more informative.

"Shiva may I ask you something?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did they come to our planet just for a gun." I asked. Shiva looked at me and went back to what she was doing.

"Seeing how your not from our planet I'll let that slide but as a future warning if you find the need to ask something like that sound more respectful." She answered. I cocked my head to the side confused. "Sirius, Neema, and I are siblings but there was one other, Wolf our eldest brother he had died on earth going after a high-breed that was born from a warrior's inners. Since there was no body to be found we had to retrieve his weapons to place on his grave. That's why our father Czar-ta, my brother Sirius and Wolf's sons Batu, and Ranjeet went to earth to take back the gun so we may proceed with his funeral."

Alicia Jackie and I all looked at each other we had no ideal that this is why they wanted the gun. I'm sure if Alicia had known she would have gladly handed it over instead of keeping and we wouldn't have been in this situation.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." Alicia and Jackie started to apologies but Shiva stopped them.

"It's a great honor to die in battle for a warrior there's no need to be sorry." Shiva replied. Neema walked in with Jackies shorts that came up to the knee.

"They fit perfectly." Jackie praised when he came out of the dressing room.

"Come." Shiva ordered. "I'll show you our city."

Unlike before I could see some of the smaller shops were made of wood. They had a lot of weapon smiths and armor smiths some stands sold food others had fabric and jewels. I didn't except that for some reason. When I had first seen them I excepted they were all about killing but really they had respect and an economical structure. There were houses and farm lands just outside of the city all of the residents had been branded as a clan member from their first hunt, but females seemed to have the most power in the political statues. Shiva told us about the 11 clans that lived on the planet and the different ranks a yautja could take from unblooded to elder. She also warned us about the dangers of a bad blood and how to identify one. Later that night we returned to Shiva's home before dinner. Jackie was out with a few of the male yautja's learning more about there social habits.

"Okay so let me see if I got this right." Alicia started. "Okay the four yautja we met are Czar-ta (or Shem) who is Wolf, Shiva, Sirius, and Neema's father. Then Sirius (or Moe) is Wolf's younger brother and Ranjeet(or Curly) and Batu (or Larry) are Wolf's son's did I get that right?"

"Yeah I think so." I replied.

"Okay, good and Wolf as well as his mate are deceased. Wow that's really sad."

"What?" I asked.

"Ranjeet and Batu are orphans."

"You're right that is sad."

I walked around the room looking through some of their books which I couldn't read because it was in their native language most of the yautja could speak English because of one to many visits to earth but all of their literature was still in the yautja writing. We heard a loud thump coming from the doorway Jackie crawled in bruised and battered moaning in pain. Alicia and I looked down at him with a sinister smiled.

"So what did you learn today Jackie?" We said. He flicked us off.

"We were going to help you up but seeing how your going to be rude to us. Well lets just say I hope you enjoy sleeping on the floor."

"No wait I take it back."

"Too late."

"Aw come on they were so brutal. I'm lucky I'm alive." He cried.

"I always told you, you're a mathlete not an athlete." Alicia said as she started to poke at his bruises.

"Ow please stop."

"And what give up my entertainment hell no."

"Help me Jess."

"You should've came with us instead." I said as I started poking him also. "Wow this is fun Alicia."

"See I told you."

Batu walked in to see us poking Jackie mercilessly Jackie looked at Batu with a glare and pointed at him.

"Evil." He hissed. Alicia and I looked at Batu then at Jackie then at Batu.

"You did this?" We asked. He nodded slightly. Alicia jumped up threw her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thank you. I've worked with that pain in the ass for 3 years and I've always wanted to see that happen to him. That man tried to convince me that my ovaries were really the eggs of an alien for 3 years." Poor Batu stood there confused looking down at the short girl then back at me. I just shrugged my shoulders at him I didn't know what to tell him but from the way that he was positioned it like he was uncomfortable with the body contacted. After a couple of minutes she finally let him go and went back to poking Jackie.

"Ow." Jackie cried again. I looked up at Batu.

"Why did you beat him up anyway." I asked

"It's a costume to tested the strength of males from other places whether it be another clan or another world."

"I'm assuming he did horrible." Alicia cut in as she jabbed him in the rib cage.

"AH!" Jackie screamed.

"Yes he did." Batu responded.

"Oh come on. I hit you once." Jackie shouted.

"If I can't feel it, it doesn't count."

"Aww." Jackie cried.

"Dinner is ready." Shiva said as she came up behind Batu. Their form of dinner was close to ours they had meats vegetable grains and even sweets which I banned Alicia from to keep her from scaring away the locals. Everyone in the city poor or rich gathered in the main plaza to eat and enjoy the company of one another. You could sit anywhere at a table under the trees on the stairs and so on, from what Shiva told us the only time everyone sat at a table was for formal events or rituals. Jackie was dragged off with Batu and Ranjeet he looked horrified but all we did was smile and wave. We sat with Neema on a rock edge that was covered by trees and vines I had dragged my sketch book with me just incase I found something interesting. It was about half way into our meal when I saw Sirius and Ranjeet walked up onto the plateau at the center of the plaza.

"What are they doing?" Alicia asked.

"What most males do." Neema informed. "Show off."

Ranjeet and Sirius roared loudly as they charged each other and got into a wrestling match. I stop eating completely and grabbed my sketch book and began working vigorously. I didn't touch my food for thirty minutes. "Will you put down the sketch book and finish eating." Alicia said. I looked at her plate and then at her.

"Yeah as you stop gawking and finish yours." I retorted. Sirius was insanely powerful he was larger then most of the other yautja and more build.

"Wow I would love to see Sirius children." I said.

"He doesn't have any." Neema replied.

"What!" Alicia and I said together.

"He never had any interest in mating he tried it a couple times when he was younger but he wasn't thrilled with it and he didn't father any children. For awhile we thought he was gay which is normal here but soon we notice his obsession with hunting. Which scared us cause that's how most bad bloods start out but nothing ever happened. So we assumed that maybe he would attracted to a female from a different clan but that didn't work. So I guess either he has a life mate some where or hunting is his first love. Batu also shows a lot of the same traits.""Wait what's a life mate." Alicia asked.

"A life mate is just as it sounds a mate for life. Most yautja mate with several different yautjas but there are few who can only be with one and they can't mate with anyone else but that person. It's a connection you see."

Alicia and I nodded together than heard a loud slam. Sirius had slammed Ranjeet into the pavement and taking the stance of being the victor of this match. His roar was mighty I couldn't help but be amazed and then right at that he looked at me straight at me. I felt my heart flutter and my face heat up I went back to sketching twice as fast as I was before. Alicia looked at me strangely.

"Jess you okay?" She asked

"I'm fine.""You sure."

"Yep."

I couldn't be feeling this way about a monster could I? There's no way I just couldn't he was a hunter, master killer, and I was an artist, and sometimes a dancer not a good match.

Alicia looked at me than looked at Sirius.

"Jess do you need to go annihilate a grizzly bear." she snickered. Now those of you who are confused right now this is a part of our code. When we talk about certain animals it means certain things: dear means work, weasel means Jackie, bear is a guy we are interested in and a recent update a grizzly bear are older yautja, cubs are younger yautja, snakes are exes and since were on a planet with bad bloods snakes are bad bloods too, chicken is someone we have a personal problem with, herd is a family. Then words like annihilate means sex or romantic relationship, choke means beat up, hit means trouble or something bad is happening. If you have any questions don't be shy to ask.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I looked at her grabbed my plate with what food it did have on it and threw it at her face.

"Ack." She grunted as she took the hit. I got up and stormed away. Alicia, being the great friend she is, followed.

"Wait Jess we have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh yes there is I was just joking at first but now I know you do have a thing for the grizzly bear."

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Jess I've known you since 8th grade. I know when you're crushing hard and you're crushing hard.""La la la. I can't hear you." I sang.

"You had a cheer-sex moment with him!"

"First thing you have to be a cheerleader to have cheer-sex. Second we aren't in Bring It On. Third at least I'm not eyeing up cubs!"

"Cubs? I'm not eyeing up cubs!"

"Oh yes you are you cougar! I heard you sneaking out of our room yesterday! I knew you went to watch him sleep."

"That's creepy." Alicia blushed because it was true. "Well at least I didn't sit in his lap!"

"What?"

"Yeah weasel told me."

"I'll choke that weasel!" I screamed.

"Plus." Alicia cut in. "That 'cub' is my age."

"Yeah well he's still young enough to be a cub by grizzly bear standards."

"No he's a cub by your standards here he's a step between cub and grizzly bear, a teddy bear." Alicia said.

"How the fuck did you come up with that."

"Through reasoning that only I could understand."

"So you admit that you like that "teddy bear." Miss cougar."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too.""DO NOT!""DO TOO!" As I finished my shout I notice Jackie trying to sneak away.

"Sorry but I have to choke a weasel anyway."

I ran off after him.

"Come back here!" I shouted.

"Oh shit!"

"Run weasel run!" Alicia called.

I grabbed him by his short threw him to the ground and started kicking the crap out of him.

"Not the balls. Not the balls. Aww she got my balls. Ow come on wasn't I bruised enough."

"No." I said as I struck him once more in the crouch and stormed off.I could hear Czar-ta walk up to Jackie.

"What was that about?" He asked him.

"They speak in code sometime and I can't figure it out but I do know when they say something about a weasel I need to get as far away as possible." Jackie grunted.

Planet Paya had 3 moons at night and the sky was so clear you could see stars constellations and even space gas from the city bellow. I sat in the window with Alicia gazing out into the night.

"It's nothing like home." I whispered.

"Yeah you right. So about you and Sirius." She started. I plugged my ears with my fingers.

"Aw come on I'm your best friend." Alicia cooed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"What about us being friend or about you being in love."

"The second part, and I'm not in love you idiot."

"Fine your in serious strong like."

I glared and I kicked her out of the window she fell down 2 stories before landing on a canopy which ripped and then she landed into the arms of a familiar face.

After my wonderful friend kicked me out of the window I landed on a canopy which ripped and fell onto something but I was too afraid to open my eyes. I laid there wondering why I hadn't hit the ground yet I opened one eye to see Batu looking down at me. I could hear Ranjeet laughing behind me.

"See brother Paya works in mysterious ways." Ranjeet laughed.

"Uh what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing Alicia." Batu replied.

"Oh Batu was just worried that he wouldn't get a mate and I told him to pray to Paya and she may answer his prayers. Well he said where was the mate suppose to come from the sky and then you landed in his arms." Ranjeet snickered. That pissed off Batu so he dropped me and went after his brother.

"Ow." I groaned.

I came downstairs in time to see Alicia getting dropped by Batu.

Ow. She groaned.

"You okay?" I asked

"No my ass hurts." She grunted.

"Get back here Batu and let me kick you in the ass and see how you like it!" She yelled. Then she looked at me. "Could you help me up?"

I offered my hand and help her off the ground by the time we got back to the room Jackie started snoring again.

"Now we're never going to get to sleep." Alicia whined. "Do you want to wake up him and risk getting hit by him? Then be my guest."

Alicia walked up and plugged Jackie's nose and mouth he soon shot up wide awake and pissed.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe."

"No Jackie she was just trying to stop your demonic snoring." I said as I crawled into bed. I drifted of into a deep peaceful sleep which was unusual for me in new places.

Next morning we ate breakfast and went downstairs to enjoy the free roam of the city. Jackie got dragged away by Batu and Ranjeet again. We were looking at shops when we came across a certain weapons shop that was run by mostly females except for one male who looked to be an unblood. They seemed to be having problems fixing a certain gun which caused an argument to ensue.

"No it's not jammed theirs nothing in there to be jammed Deva." The larger one yelled at the smallest one. The middle finished up with a customer and turned her attention to the other two.

"Leave Deva alone at least she's trying, Var-sa." The middle one defended Deva.

"Silence Mal-te." Var-sa ordered. Mal-te growled low at Var-sa. The young boy tried to look at himself but he couldn't figure it out either."I don't know Var-sa it looks like a jam but."

"It's not a jam Arya." Var-sa growled.

"Maybe I could be of some help." Alicia said as she approached the 4 yautjas. I tried to stop her but she was just out of reach.

"What would you know of our technology ooman." Var-sa snuffed. Alicia approached the gun and flipped it over a couple of time then rewired a few things and set it down.

"There it should work now." Alicia said.

"No way she couldn't of possible fix something that 3 masters at this trade couldn't." Mal-te whispered.

"Last time I check there is only one master of the trade here. You're a craftsman, Deva's a journeyman and Arya is an apprentice." Var-sa retorted as she took the gun outside. All of us followed her as she shot the gun once then looked at it then shot it 3 more times. She walked up to Alicia and I looking at Alicia.

"You're hired can you start today?" Ver-sa said

"What?" Alicia and I said in harmony.

"You heard me can you start today?"

"Uh, we are only here for a month or so." Alicia explained.

"Well seeing how quickly you fixed that gun you'll be a master craftsman before the month is out how did you know how to fix it?" Ver-sa asked.

"I worked as a weapons engineer on earth. I got to work with one gun like that before and sometimes I just…"

"Know what to do." Ver-sa finished.

"Yeah."

Ver-sa smiled. "Your a lot like me I was always obsessed with weapons making them as well as using. I'll let you work here for as long as you are here and if you ever come back you'll always have a job."

"Okay, I'm Alicia and this is my friend Jessica." She introduced.

"Hi." I said.

"Can you do that too." Ver-sa asked

"No."

"Than I have no use for you."

"I wasn't asking for a job." I responded.

"Than what are you doing behind the counter."

"I'm with the midget." I said as nodded toward Alicia.

"Hey!" Alicia yelled.

Ver-sa laughed. "I like you both. If you need a weapon come here and I'll give you a discount." "I'm Ver-sa the oldest sister, Mal-te is the middle sister, Deva the youngest and then there's Arya who is the only boy and the youngest out of the four of us."

Alicia followed them farther back into the shop I stood there alone soon I decided to leave seeing how busy Alicia was. I wonder off to the forest looking for anything interesting the trees were so high but because of the shade it kept the ground cool allowing all sorts of creature to wonder. I was inspecting something that looked like a cross between a cat and a panda bear when I hear a growl come from behind me. The creature scurried up the tree leaving my alone with the growling creature. I turn sharply to see glowing green eye staring at me I back up against the tree trying to put as much space between me and it. It lunged at me and I went to run but when I turned to get away I frozen all I could hear from the creature was thump thump and then it was quiet then it started to whimper and cry. I turned to see the poor thing tangled up in vines trying so hard to escape I probably should've run but when did I do anything I should've. I slowly unwrapped it, it held still for me allowing me to remove the vines. It was a dragon, female all black with green irises and spikes on the tail and it appeared to be a baby by the way it showed it's gratefulness by pouncing on me and licking me to death.

"Okay okay down girl." I said she slowly got down and sat there as patiently.

"You want to walk with me for a bit?" I asked she followed behind me until we came to a clearing. There was a small lake, small enough for a human to swim across off to the left a little the rest of the area was nothing but grass and flowers. I sat in the clearing watch the dragon try it's hard to fish but with no success. I walked into the water tried to help the poor girl fish, after several hours we caught about 20 fish which the dragon was glade to devour she offered me one but I kindly refuse and she gulped that one down in one sallow. It was dark by the time we were done I had missed dinner and started to feel hungry I went to go back to the city but I didn't know which way to go. Soon after I figured out that I was lost I could hear Alicia and Sirius calling my name.

"I'm over here." I called.

They came out of the brush together along with Shiva and Batu. Sirius glared at the dragon and ordered me to get back and started to get ready to spear the dragon.

"No." I said as I threw myself over the dragon. Sirius dropped the spear in shock. Shiva approached me and the dragon.

"Jess you shouldn't be able to do that." Shiva told me. "That breed of dragon is rare and very vicious no one could ever get near it."

I looked at the dragon and then looked at Shiva.

"She's not vicious." I defended.

"Come on." Shiva whispered. "Lets head back."

I said my goodbye and got a few feet before the dragon started to whimper and cry. We all turned back and the dragon stood up walked toward us and then turned around walked the other way and sat down. She did the same thing two more times.

"I think she wants us to follow her." I said as I walked toward her she led us deeper into the forest. The farther we got the stronger the smell of rot became. We came across another clearing but this one had a large dead black female dragon. The baby nuzzled it's mom's corpse I ran up and hugged the poor baby.

"What kind a of sick person would do this to a beautiful creature!" Alicia yelled.

Sirius looked over the body. "It was the bad blood clan."

"Who?" I asked.

"Bad blood clan, bad bloods who have escaped execution created this clan years and years ago. They have no honor or respect they will kill anything without giving it a chance whether it's an animal or another yautja." Sirius replied.

"Well bury her body properly. Jess I'd advice you to give that dragon a name she's yours now." Shiva said. It was probably 4 in the morning by the time we came back after burying the black dragon mother corpse. The baby was still very upset so I slept on the floor next to her.

"How do you like the name Shadow?" I whispered. She purred and nuzzled me.

"Okay, for now on your name is Shadow."

I heard her purr with excitement as she dosed off into sleep and I quickly followed. Next morning I was awaking earlier than normal by Shiva.

"Come with me."

"What's going on?" I asked I barely had 3 hours of sleep.

"Dragon's are hunters, this one doesn't know how to hunt yet but seeing how you're her new mom you'll have to teach her. But since you can't hunt I'll teach you." She said.

"Have you given her a name yet?"

"Shadow." I yawned.

"Shadow that's a good name. Also I'll have to teach how to speak read and write in our language, Alicia will be receiving the same lessons either from Ver-sa or me. If either of you are hunting you'll end up running into other clans we are one of the few that can speak English fluently many others only speak in the native toung."

I moaned as I took the books Shiva had grabbed from the shelf in her room.

"You have a lot to learn to except late nights and early mornings."

I wanted to die.

"Lets get started." She said with excitement.


	3. You Want Me To Be A Hunter?

I walked into the training room behind Shiva it was empty and still dark since the sun had barely start to rise. She grabbed something out of a trunk and threw it at me, it was a spear of some sort which extended in my hands.

"We'll start with this it's one of the more easier weapons to master." Shiva started.

"Do I really have to."

"Yes. This baby looks to you as a mother figure now it'll will learn from what you do and how you act."

"Aww."

"Stop complaining. Now take your fighting stance."

I tried to position myself into what I thought to be pretty intimidating stance but Shiva laughed.

"Nice try, spread your legs more and bend your knees. Yeah that's it a good strong fighting stance know go back to your normal stance."

I went back to the normal way I was standing and then back into my fighting stance.

"Good." Shiva said. "I'll start with the basics. First a strike and then a block."

I practice striking and blocking all morning my arms were sore from the repeating motion. I learned a good amount of different fighting strikes and block and had to practice them all till lunch and I wasn't allowed to get any food either cause I had to learn hand to hand combat. I was covered in bruises by dinner and I was too tired to get anything to eat. I sat in my room exhausted as Shadow tried to comfort me with purring and nuzzling. Alicia walked in looking just as tired from her day at work she handed me a plate of food. Jackie followed in behind her just as bruised as I was.

"Did they beat you up again?" I asked Jackie.

"No, they're determined to have me be a warrior and won't listen to reasoning." Jackie moaned.

"You know we only have one person to blame for this Jackie." I said as we both glared at Alicia.

"Aww, come on." She whined. "I had a rough day too I got third degree burns on my body."

"Really where?" I asked.

"I'm not showing you!"

I took a bite of my food and even that hurt. Roaring could be heard coming from the plaza. I peeked out of the window to see Czar-ta challenging some one I couldn't recognize but the other predator looked at old as he was maybe they were old friends.

"You know that Shiva is going to train you too right?" I asked Alicia.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm in some horrible kung fu movie." Alicia giggled. Jackie started to giggle and then I followed we all looked like a bunch of laughing fools after 10 minutes. Shiva walked in looking at us strangely. She was holding what looked like weights.

"You 2 come with me." She ordered. I was afraid for the safety of my arms.

"You both are going to have to build up some strength. I don't use the same tactics that Batu and Ranjeet use on Jackie." She handed us the weights. "Start going up and down these stairs I come back to let you know when to stop."

"I told you this was a bad kung fu movie." Alicia whispered as she lifted up the weights. I followed behind her going up and down the stairs for about an hour before Shiva came to get us. I went to bed as Shiva started Alicia's training, Shadow climbed on top of me placing her head on my chest.

"Shush." I whispered as I fell into a good sleep. Next morning I heard banging on our door I woke up and saw the sun had already risen. Alicia was still asleep in the bed next to mine she looked as beat up as I did. I opened the door to Neema with Ranjeet at her side.

"Ver-sa is here and she's none to happy." Neema said. Ranjeet walked around her and started trying to wake up Alicia when we heard Ranjeet make a strange.

"What's wrong Ranjeet?" Neema asked.

"S-she's bleeding." Ranjeet stuttered.

"Huh?" I whispered as I walked behind Ranjeet. I saw the blood and knew exactly what it was.

"Everyone OUT!" I yelled as I started pushing Neema and Ranjeet out of the room. I locked the door behind them.

"Alicia wake up!" I said as I shook her awake.

"What." She said in her groggy voice.

"Go away."

"Alicia you have to wake up."

"No I don't."

"Wake up or I'll let Batu molest you while you sleep."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Would I?"

"Okay I'm up. I'm up. What's going on?"

"Look down."

"Ahh!"

"Yeah, do you have tampons in your bag."

"I have everything in the world in that damn bag except for the kitchen sink and tampons." Alicia groaned.

"Wait here." I told her as I darted out of the room I ran pass Neema, Ranjeet, and Ver-sa. Who were all talking among themselves.

"What's wrong with Alicia?" Ver-sa asked.

"Can't stop, sorry." I said as I ran pass them. Shiva was still in her room luckily, getting ready for my training lesson.

"Shiva I need to talk to you." I huffed.

"Come in." Shiva spoke. I walked in sweaty from my run.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um how do I explain this." I went into the long explanation about how the female human body worked. Since female predators actually went into heat they didn't get periods, Lucky bastards, I felt the need to explain.

"I'll talk to Ver-sa." Shiva said. "There are some cloths in the closet give them to Alicia." I went into the closet and grabbed the cloths and ran all the way to the room. When I got there Czar-ta, Sirius, Batu, Ranjeet Neema, and Ver-sa were all standing at our door trying to get Alicia to let them in.

"What are you doing." I shouted getting all six of their attention.

"We wanted to see if she was okay." Sirius said. I could feel my face heat up as he looked at me. I tried to keep my emotions which loved to work against me under control.

"She's fine." I said as I pushed my way through. I knocked on the door.

"Go away. I'm fine!" Alicia shouted.

"It's me." I said.

"Oh, okay." Alicia said as she opened the door. The other six tried to follow in but Alicia shut the door on their faces.

"I'm not injured." She shouted.

I could hear Shiva approach the group and explain what was going on. I felt a little embarrass for me and Alicia since some of the guys where there too but they weren't like human males they didn't over react. I handed Alicia the cloth.

"What the hell am I suppose to so with this."

"Stick it in between your legs moron." I said.

"Oh."

I laid next to her on her freshly made bed. I heard Jackie open our door and walk in.

"So I heard someone has the curse of eve!" Jackie gloated.

"I swear to god Jackie you piss her off I'm not saving you!"

"Oh your just mad because I'm a man and I don't get cramps like that." Jackie said. Alicia sat up on her forearm and looked at Jackie.

"Yeah well at least we don't get morning wood." Alicia pointed out.

"He doesn't." I said as I sat up to see the giant hard-on in between Jackie's legs.

"You know that's considered a baby penis here right?"

Jackie blushed and grabbed a pillow to cover his crotch with.

"I hate you all." He retorted as he stormed out of the room. Me and Alicia started laughing.

"Nice pillow!" We called.

"We're so bad." We giggled.

I got the day off too because I was helping Alicia, helping a woman with cramps on a planet with no real heating pads, chocolate, pain killers, or anything else that could possible help a human female on her period was nearly impossible.

"Ow." Alicia grunted. "Jess could you rip my uterus out."

"No."

"But… your suppose to love me."

"I do love you."

"Than rip my uterus out."

"No." I said. "Here I found a hot water bottle. Do you want something to eat?"

"Anything deep fried and smothered in chocolate."

"Uh how about something fattening, like a burger, or something with meat."

"You think they even have burgers here or mash potatoes ?" Alicia asked.

"I saw potatoes so I might be able to make mash potatoes if they have milk and they has meat and as long as the meat is ground up I can make a burger." I said.

"Okay, I want a burger I don't care if there's no bun, fries, and some mash potatoes." Alicia order.

"No you only get fries or mash potatoes not both." I said then she gave the look. The look where she made her eyes go really big and adorable and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Please."

That look made me able to give only one answer.

"HELL NO!" I said slowly.

"I keep forgetting that, that look doesn't work on you." She huffed.

"I bet it'll work on Batu."

"Oh hush and go get me something to eat."

"Yes milady." I said as I hopped off of her bed and headed toward the kitchen. On my way there I passed Batu who had been outside. I paused and turn back to him.

"Hey Batu." I called.

"Yes."

I walked over to him and touched his arm he was hot not warm hot perfect.

"Uh, could you watch Alicia and make sure she's okay. Make sure she's not running a temperature."

"Sure." Batu said and he walked toward our bedroom. In the kitchen one of the cooks who I became good friends with Deka was still in there preparing lunch.

"Hey Deka do you mind it I cook something for Alicia. She's not feeling well."

"No go ahead I'm finishing up here." Deka said as he took the last platter of food out. I looked around for the ingredients I needed and amazingly I found them all. I mixed everything I needed to together then chopped the rest. I was about to put the skillet on the stove with the meat on it but a noise from behind scared me and I threw the skillet and all into the air over my head. I heard a loud thud and a groan of pain. I turned to see Sirius had caught the meat but didn't realize I thrown the skillet also.

"Oh I'm sorry are you okay?" I asked as I walked up to him. He was leaning up against a wall holding his head.

"You know I've hunted hundreds of monsters across the universe and taken all of their heads and some how the young human girl with the skillet always defeats me. What's your obsession with hitting me on the head anyway?"

"Hey the first time I was defending myself and this time was an accident. Do you need ice or something?" I asked.

"No I'm fine. I was wondering what you were doing in here?" Sirius asked as he handed the meat back to me and I picked up the skillet.

"Alicia wants my to cook her something."

"You can cook?"

"Yes I can cook."

"You didn't look like the type who could cook."

"Hey I take offence to that. You sit there and I'll show you a good cook." I ordered him. I went back to cooking Alicia's meal then I cooked a large piece of meat for Sirius and handed it to him.

"Eat." I ordered. He took a bite of the meat and his eyes lit up.

"This is really good."

"Don't be excepting this every time." I warned. I left the room as he finished what I made for him. I had a bit of hop in my step and I could feel the smile grow across my face as I skipped down the hall with the plate in my hands. I found Alicia and Batu curled up to one another. It was so adorable with such a big guy and a small girl holding on to one another sleeping. I was so glad Alicia had her digital camera in her bag. I took a couple of pictures and then place the camera back in her bag. I left the plate on her night stand then took Shadow outside to stretch her wings. I was glad that Shadow knew how to fly already she flew around in circles over the forest clearing as I started to practice what Shiva had taught me the day before. I didn't have the staff Shiva allowed me to use so I just practice the hand to hand combat I knew. Shadow landed on a bolder near by and anytime I made a mistake she would squawk at me. She wouldn't stop until I was perfect. I stopped practicing around sunset I could smell that dinner was finished and realized that I was starving. Alicia had woken up and was sitting with Ver-sa and Arya. I assumed that Alicia was apologizing for not showing up and from what it looked like she wasn't in any trouble so I went to get my food and sat with Neema, Shiva, and Ranjeet. They sounded like they were debating about something.

"I'm telling you he is in love. He's never been this way around any other female." Ranjeet argued.

"It's not our place to judge this." Shiva said.

"What do you mean? He's my brother."

I walked over to them.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Ah Jess the person that I needed to talk to. Do you think Alicia and Batu are in love?"

"Ranjeet!" Neema scolded.

"What I want to know."

"If they are in love you can't push it or ask other people such awkward questions." Neema said. By the way Shiva and Neema where acting they knew but wait did this mean that they thought I was in love with Sirius? But I'm not right? Oh God! I wasn't able to eat anymore so I scurried my butt back into the house. I started sketching like a madman again. I was starting to run out of paper so I had to stop. I took a deep breath and flopped onto my bed. I heard Alicia walk in.

"You okay?" She asked. I nodded my head I didn't want her to see my bright red face. She sat beside me and touched my back I flinched which was excepted, I was extremely sensitive on my back area.

"You know I'm hungry for something sweet."

"I'm not cooking for you again." I grunted. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before I felt a warm wet object touch my shoulder.

"Alicia why are you licking me?" I asked.

"Because you look like caramel." She answer as she took another lick.

"Stop licking me." I shouted. "Just because I look like caramel doesn't make me caramel."

"Sure it does.""No it doesn't so stop it." I said as I pushed her away.

"Never."

"Help!" I cried.

"Alicia has resorted to cannibalism!"

Sirius and Jackie walked into our room at the time to find Alicia trying to lick my face. I hopped out of bed and ran toward Sirius. Some how I managed to climb up him and grab onto his upper mandibles and stay balanced on his shoulders I looked down at Alicia and hissed at her.

"Oh you have to come down sometime Jess."

"You shouldn't lick your friend." I growled. Sirius tried to shake me off a couple of times but when he did I locked my arms around his head. I heard snickering coming from behind us as Neema walked in.

"Nice hat Sirius." She giggled. Sirius growled at his younger sister and then picked me off his shoulders and placed me back on the ground.

"Shiva wants to see you Jess." Neema told me. I followed her out into the forest clearing where Shiva was waiting.

"Unfortunately the training area is being used for the un blooded so we'll have to train out here." She said as she handed me two disks she had two more for herself.

"Okay, since it looks like you're doing fine with the staff and hand to hand I thought we should start you on blades. Neema is here just incase there are any injuries." Shiva said. I swallowed hard at the thought of me slicing something off of mine or Shiva's body. She showed me how to extend and retracted the blades and then she showed me how to throw them. I was hesitant at first.

"Don't worry so much about catching it and more about throwing it." Shiva told me. I throw it the best I could and it just nicked the tree I was suppose to hit. As it came back to me I cut my hand on the last blade and missed the disk all together. I gripped my hand in pain Shiva walked up to me and took a look at it. It was a pretty deep cut running from my pinky to the side of my wrist.

"Ow." I whimpered. Neema walked up and wrapped up my hand with a cloth and then set me back into the battle field. I sliced up my hand about three more times before I caught it after that I never missed. I worked on aiming after which I picked up quickly. On my way back to our room I saw Sirius looking up into the sky I could hear him making a sorrowful growl. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I am." He whispered and it wasn't very convincing.

"You sure?" I asked again I took a step forward. He looked at me and back at the sky.

"It's rare when all the moons are hunter's moons. It was then when Wolf was born and when Wolf will be buried." He looked at me again. "I was born a year later on the same night."

"You must have been close." I whispered.

"We were, we exceeded many of the yautjas our age. We are the youngest elders here or I am rather."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He touched my arm and rested his head into my chest and let out a purr. That's when he picked up the smell of blood.

"What did you do to your hand?" He asked as he grabbed onto my wrist.

"Uh nothing." I said as I snatch my hand away scratching it up even more and quickly walked inside. Where Alicia was waiting and ready.

"I saw that." She started.

"Saw what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't'

"I saw you and Sirius cuddling outside."

"I was comforting him."

"Uh-huh sure."

"Says who with the cub in her arms."

"Okay he was warm and I was in pain and I thought we agreed on calling him a teddy bear."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." I said.

"Well anyway nobody forced him to lay down." Alicia defended.

"Yeah, well you didn't stop him either." I said.

Alicia had nothing to argue with after that so she defaulted.

"Shut up."

About two weeks past before I was allowed to show Shadow how to hunt. Alicia had become a journeyman as a weapons smith by then and all Jackie got was more bruises. Shiva, Alicia, Shadow, and I were out in the plains far from the city where a grazing animal that black dragons hunted were. I was going to go out first and then Shadow was going to try. I had a spear that Shiva had given me the day before.

"Remember you want to get it in the neck and keep it down until it's dead." Shiva told.

"Yeah." I said as I darted out into the open area. Since shadow couldn't use guns or bows and arrows I had to hunt the way a black dragon hunted up close and personal. I was able to get one of the grazing animals away from the pack and got it in the neck holding her down was the hard part. It struggled for a bit but then I twisted the staff and snapped it's neck. Shadow ran out and followed my led she had some minor problems but she killed it.

"Good girl." I cooed. Alicia went out after and took one down, it threw her around a bit but after a couple of minutes of struggle she got mad and threw a rock at it's head killing it instantly.

"That's one way of doing it." Shiva laughed. We carried our kills back to the city cleaned them and got ready for lunch. I had lunch out in the forest nearby with Shadow we sat in the clearing and took small bites of our food. The day couldn't get any better and it didn't. I could hear a noise coming from the brush three yautjas surrounded me armed to the T. I didn't recognize any of them from the city but by they way they were holding themselves I would say that they were bad bloods. One of them roared at me I jumped back and grabbed Shadow putting her behind me.

"Hunting in our territory is a bad of your health ooman." The largest one growled. All three of them were taking aim at me with their cannons Shadow growled and slipped her head under me. She took off as quickly as she could the bad bloods roar at us. They chased after us on a vehicle that hovered. They couldn't get as high as us but they were able to get over the trees and take aim. I wasn't sure how far we had gotten but we did pass over several bodies out water. They tired to shoot us down with their plasma cannon but Shadow was too fast for the.

"Good girl." I whispered. It became smoky suddenly as we flew over an active volcano. Shadow started to swerve to avoid the explosions of molten lava. Just when we thought we where out in the clear a spear was thrown at us it got me in the shoulder causing me to fall off of Shadow and fall into the forest bellow. I remember hitting branches as I fell and feeling the harsh thud when I hit the ground. Everything got fuzzy and then faded into darkness…


	4. Hellos and Goodbyes

When I re awoke I was in the dark somewhere near the volcano we had flown over. I looked around but I couldn't find Shadow anywhere I only prayed that she was okay. I went to stand up but I fell right back down with another thud my leg was probably broken if not fractured. The spear that stabbed me was pushed out of my shoulder when I hit the ground and landed beside me. I lend over and picked it up then I dragged myself over to a tree and pulled myself up on my good leg the world spun.

"Great not only is my leg broken and my shoulder busted but I have a concussion too." I said. I got myself focused and started to hop in a direction I didn't want to stay in one place for too long if those bad bloods were still out there. Each hop hurt and the pain made every couple of feet feel like miles. I grunted as I used the spear as leverage I wanted to call for Shadow but I didn't want too call unwanted attention to myself. I got to a small creek I took a sip of the water and then proceeded to clean my injury. I undid the top half of my top and pour the water over my shoulder it felt good but hurt at the same time as I cleaned it. I ripped off some of my pant leg that Neema made for me when I hunt and tied it around my should then I grabbed two good sized sticks and made a splint to keep anything else happening to my leg. I went back to grab my spear when I noticed it was missing I looked up to see one of the bad bloods standing beside me.

"I believe this belongs to me." He growled. I saw more bad bloods approaching the yautja who was looking at me turned back to his comrades believing that I was too petrified to run. Shows how smart he was. I ran off into the forest jumping over the creek the splint supported my leg but it still hurt so much I was running at half the speed stumbling over things as I went barely dodging their attacks. I turned and ran across and unsteady rope bridge when I saw a group of male yautjas coming toward me they weren't bad bloods but that didn't me they were friendly I stopped in front of them and went to run back but the bad bloods were approaching. I could feel the tension building when the other yautjas notice the bad bloods they looked young but the biggest one seemed to lead the rest of them. He grabbed me and stuck me behind him then he growled at the bad bloods who roared back he roared louder they backed off but not before giving threatening glares to me. The yautja who helped me looked at me and asked me what I was doing on their planet in the yautja language. His dialect was different but I could make out what he was asking I wasn't sure if the question rhetorical or not so I answered back in their native tongue. He and his other friends seemed surprised I guess they didn't except me to answer. The biggest one laughed.

"Well I didn't except that." He said in English his voice was deep but not as rough as the other yautja males I came in contact with. It was then when I felt the adrenaline wear off and the pain kick in I fell over but the leader of the yautjas caught me. I could feel the world spin again I tired to stay focused but I was to worn to focus on anything. I could hear the yautjas shouting at one another as the leader tried to keep me awake but I couldn't hold on to reality anymore.

It was getting late and Jessica wasn't back yet from taking a walk with Shadow in the forest Sirius, Shiva, Ranjeet, Neema, Batu and even Czar-ta were all waiting outside in the court yard with me. Neema spotted Shadow flying like a bat out of hell Jessica wasn't with her.

"Where is she?" I screamed. Shadow looked as upset as I was she was cut up a bit from spears and knives. Shiva looked her over.

"It was bad bloods wasn't it?" She asked Shadow nodded.

"Ah." I screamed. "I swear if they did anything to her I'll kill them."

I could hear Sirius do a deep evil threatening growl as he stood up and walked away. Shiva asked him were he was going.

"To get my maul." He growled. I never saw everyone but Czar-ta so afraid before.

Shiva looked at me. "He only gets his maul when he's on the verge of blacking out."

"Isn't blacking out a bad blood trait." I asked.

"It is but he's still in control when he blacks out so we decided not to label him a bad blood."

"Okay." I said. "So I'll just stay out of his way then."

"We have to go out and fine her if a bad bloods gets her, she's dead." Shiva said.

"Come on Shadow." I said "Show us where Jess is."

I woke up on a large soft bed it was so comfy I didn't want to move but when I realized someone was watching me. I sat up quickly which I regretted quickly when I got nauseas. I fell back to the bed and groaned. I felt a cool cloth touch my back I looked over my shoulder to see a female yautja with a child on her hip with a cloth wrapped around her and the child for support.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"No." I moaned. "I feel like I'm dieing."

"Shh." She said. "Take a deep breath allow sleep to fall over you."

"I need to get back to my friends." I cried.

"Shh little one, you need to rest now. You only got here a couple of minutes ago, Zuma carried you here.""Zuma?" I asked.

"My mates younger brother. He was the yautja you ran into out in the forest."

"Zuma, Zar-ki, Barid, and Tas all worked together to keep you alive until they got you here."

"Oh." I whispered as I started to drift into sleep.

"Shh." She cooed again.

"What's your name?" I barely spoke.

"I'm Nenet and my mates name is Temjin. Now rest curious one."

"I'm Jessica." I said as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up again feeling a lot better then I did before. The room was empty and it was then when I realized I wasn't in the clothes I was originally wearing. I was in a long silk purple dress that looked like Nenet just a different color. The dress tied behind my head and revealed my back and cut into a V shape in the front showing off my cleavage it was about as bad as the first outfit I was stuck in when I first got here. I looked around groggy to see what the room looked like it was almost like the ones in Czar-ta's city but the room had an opening with a balcony that had no doors to separate the outside with the inside. I could hear giggling coming from the other side of the wall as I saw two yautja children peek their heads in at me and quickly hide behind the wall when I sat up and started to giggle.

"What are you too doing here." I heard a male voice ask.

"Nothing father." The young yautjas said.

"Go find you mother. I'm sure she would love some company and your baby brother probably misses you both."

"Yes father." They said as they dashed passed him down the hall. The yautja entered into the room he had a good amount of scars on his body and had a bottom mandible chipped off.

"I'm Temjin and you met my mate Nenet earlier so I've heard."

"Uh yes, are you the leader of this clan?" I asked him.

"No." He chuckled. "Nenet is but since she is looking after our newest pup I have to take her place until he's able to walk and talk with out assistance."

"I like her better then Czar-ta he can be too serious sometimes."

"So you are from the Black Draco Clan. How did you get so far from the city?" Temjin asked.

"Bad Bloods."

"So they are getting worse." Temjin seemed to be very concerned. "We'll probably have to have a meeting with the other clans about this."

I looked over at him as he went into a deep thought but he quickly snapped out of it and looked at me.

"Come I'm sure you need a bit of fresh air." He said as he handed me a set of crutches.

"Thanks." I said. Their city was like ours but they had a lot of plant life growing in and out of the buildings it smelled nice and looked amazing. Also another thing I took note of and it was kind a of hard not to there was a lot of mating going on outside. Right there and it got stranger a lot of it was group sex and all female or all male only a few groups had females and males and fewer were mostly males with one female. I saw a couple of the males and females eyeing me up I wasn't sure if I should have been flattered or terrified so I just walked faster trying to hide myself beside Temjin. I wanted to ask about it but I barely new him so I kept quiet. That's when I spotted him the predator who carried me all the way back to this city, Zuma mounting one of his friends. I stopped right there I couldn't believe it. He looked at me then giving me a similar look that Sirius often gave me, the look of longing. I started walking again which was more like a run then anything else which had to look funny since I was on crutches the tour took half the time. When I got back to the room Nenet was waiting for us she didn't have the child with her anymore.

"Leave us." Nenet said. Temjin dipped his head and left us alone.

"I'm sure you have an interesting view of our city." Nenet started.

"Oh yeah." I replied. "Where can I began."

"Start with anything.""

The sex."

"What about it?" Nenet asked.

"Why is it going on everywhere you go?"

"The Black Draco Clan beliefs are slightly different than ours. Females have intercourse with one another to show sister hood also if they have there eye on a male it gets their attention, males mate with other males to show brotherhood or dominates if they are trying to get a females attention and we do it in public so the children can learn."

"Wha…wait a sec what does sex have to do with brotherhood or sisterhood?"

"Where better to prove trust then when you are in front of your comrades in your most vulnerable state."

"And you teach the children by doing it in public?"

"What better way to learn than by example."

I flopped onto the bed with a sigh.

"Ow I shouldn't have done that." I groaned. I could hear Nenet chuckle.

"The Black Draco Clan is probably searching for you. We sent a messenger to Draco and there are yautjas in the forest keeping an eye out for any clan members but until then please think of my home as your home." She said as she stood up and walked toward the door. "Dinner is served at sunset."

She left me alone in the room I stared up at the ceiling for a long time. I didn't want to go outside where all the nymphomaniacs were but I didn't want to stay inside and be bored out of my mind. I remembered seeing a library not to far from here. I figured I could hobble my butt over fast enough before anyone notices. I hopped quickly over to my crutches and made my way to the library. It was huge and it didn't just have boring books like the library in Draco but it had nonfiction and fantasy novels I was in heaven. The advisors were staring at me as I tried to hop with my arms full of books to the closest table. I landed on the table with a thud spilling some of the books over the edge. I hobbled around the table and leaned over to grab the books that had fallen but before I could get the last one another hand intervened. I looked up at Zuma who had a smirk on his face that made me want to run away screaming please don't rape me! He handed me the book and looked over at the table.

"Have a love for reading do we?" He asked.

"Uh yeah well there's not television like on earth so I have to make do with what I got." I answered. I walked back to the table and started putting them in order of what I want to read first to last. I thought Zuma would leave after that but he just stood there for a few minutes it started to make me feel uncomfortable I assumed that he sensed that because he turned to go looking through the books.

"How long are you on our planet for?" He asked.

"Only a couple more weeks, our stay was only a month.""You ever considered staying.""Uh." My mind flashed back to all my friends that I made here. "No I don't belong here." Probably the worse lie I ever told.

"Hmm, do you have a mate."

"What!"

"Do you have a mate?" He asked again.

"Is this 20 questions or something?" I asked.

"What's '20 questions?'"

"Uh never mind."

I went back to reading again but Zuma wasn't happy.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Do you have a-"

"Oh I think I heard Nenet calling for me bye." I ran out as fast as I could leaving all my books on the table even the one I was reading. I just prayed he didn't think I was being rude. I got back to my room and locked the door behind me I went into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet and started biting my nails like I always do when I'm about to have a panic attack.

The sun was starting to set, I was still debating on whether or not I wanted to go back outside and that was when there was a knock on the door. It was Temjin with a plate of food.

"Here I heard about my brother approaching you and figured you wouldn't want to go to get food." He said.

"Thanks." I took the plate.

"Zuma can be so brash when it comes to females. When he has an eye for a female he's determined to impress her."

"He does this to other females."

"Yes but they all turned him done because of his behavior. He's a great warrior he's at Warrior status already while most of his brethren are still considered young bloods."

"Wow." I whispered as I took another bite of food.

"From what I can tell you have a lot of sister hoods wanting you to join them."

"I do?"

"They haven't approached you yet?"

"No, but it would matter I only have 2 weeks left here and then I'll be going back to earth."

"Oh really. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why."

"In a month you grow attach to the ones around you. Aren't you going to miss them?"

"No." I lied again.

He stood up and left the room. "We are great killing machines but we still feel and I know the friends you made will miss you. I just met you and feel that Nenet and I will both miss you and your eccentric personality." Temjin said as he left the room. I couldn't finish my food. I dropped the plate and began to cry. I couldn't stop myself so I buried my face into the pillow and balled. I cried his name I didn't mean to but I cried for Sirius. I wanted him there even though I would deny it if you asked. I fell asleep that way.

I held on to Sirius's arm trying to stop him from destroying the bad blood we came across but because of my height I was just hanging on for the ride mostly.

"Stop this crazy thing." I shouted. Batu and Ranjeet came up grabbing onto Sirius's arms while Neema and Shiva tried to pry the bad blood out of Sirius's death grip.

"We can't figure out where Jessica is if you kill him." Neema huffed. Sirius threw the now unconscious bad blood on the ground and stormed off toward the creek.

"We should've left him at home." Ranjeet whispered his uncle gave him a threatening growl. I spotted another yautja coming out of the forest Sirius was ready to kill luckily it wasn't a bad blood.

"Are you looking for someone." He asked.

"Yes." Shiva answered. "Have you seen her?"

"We came across a young ooman earlier today come with us we'll take you to her."

Next morning I woke up to a familiar face.

"Alicia!" I cried then I looked side to side. "Where's Jackie?"

"We left him with Czar-ta just incase you came back."

"Poor Jackie."

"Come on everyone is down stairs waiting for you." She got up and walked out the door then stop and walked back.

"What's taking you so long?"

"I fractured my leg."

"Oh god, your grounded your not allowed to go anywhere without a chaperon."

"Who's going to be my chaperon then?"

"Sirius."

"Shut up."

When we got downstairs Sirius and Zuma where locked into the ultimate death glare battle. I was afraid to find out what it about but I figured it was about me. It was then a young yautja female walked up to me with a letter in her hand.

"We would like you to join our sister hood." She said as she handed me the letter.

"I'm flattered, but I'm not going to be here long enough to be a significant member sorry." I told her as I handed back the letter.

"Keep it." She said. "If you ever change your mind."

She walked away once we were about to get Sirius and Zuma out of the glare battle we said our good byes and started to head back to Draco. I rode on Sirius's back the whole trip back. About 2 weeks passed and my leg felt a lot better. Alicia and I were outside trying to teach Shadow how to roar since her roars sounded more like squeaks.

"Come on put some more gusto into it." Alicia encouraged. She tried again but with no luck. I sighed and patted her on the head.

"Keep trying." I told her. Just then I saw Alicia get a sinister look on her face.

"Uh Alicia?"

"Hold on." She said as she hoped off of the bolder we were sitting on and approached Czar-ta. I couldn't hear what she was saying to him but suddenly she kick him in the shin. He let out a loud angry roar, Alicia ran passed us with Czar-ta on her tail.

"See Shadow." She huffed. "That's how you do it."

Shadow sat up straight took a deep breath and let out a angry roar that made my hair fly back.

"Good girl." I said. Shiva walked up to me and Shadow her face was full of sorrow.

"I need to talk to you all three of you." She said. Alicia, Jackie, and I sat in Shiva's room side by side watch her grab a drink and take a sip then she came back to us.

"Tomorrow Ver-sa and Neema will be taking you back to earth." She said. "Tonight will be Wolfs funeral and that means the month of tranquility for us is over. The males will go back to hunting and that means you will be going home."

I wanted to cry but I wouldn't allow myself to in front of everyone.

"But this is like my home." Alicia argued.

"I'm sorry Alicia but I'm sure your family and friends on earth miss you and believe that you are dead by now."

"Then why can't we stay?"

"The council already decided." Shiva said. While Alicia and I were depressed for the rest of the day Jackie was doing the dance of joy.

"No more getting beaten up, no more ugly motherfuckers, I get mommas cooking again." He wouldn't shut up. Alicia got tired of his joy so she threw the biggest book she could find at his head and went back to packing, he didn't speak for the rest of the day. That night we weren't called to dinner we could hear drums coming from outside. We peeked out of the window to see Sirius, Czar-ta, Batu and Ranjeet carrying a stretcher with the gun that started our whole adventure. They placed it into Wolf's tomb while Shiva put in Wolf's mask and Neema put in what looked like a mandible probably one that was ripped off Wolf's face. I torch was lit over Wolf's tomb while a priest said something the I could quite make out but I knew it had to do with Paya. After the priest spoke the yautja roared with all their might at the Hunters moon. They went on for a couple minutes until they started to sound raspy. That night drums play as males honored wolfs tomb I fell asleep quickly after I got my clothes that I arrived with back. The next day everything was quiet a lot of the males went back out on to Hunt including Sirius Batu and Ranjeet which surprised everyone because we thought they would stay to say good bye like Czar-ta did but Czar-ta just said their goodbyes for them.

"Goodbye." Alicia said as she hugged Neema. Nenet, Temjin, and Zuma came to say their goodbyes too before Temjin and Zuma left for their hunt.

"Bye." I said trying my hardest to hide tears. When Shadow started to whimper as I hugged her good bye I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Be good for Neema and Shiva. I said.

"Don't cry little one." Shiva told me. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Bye." Jackie said as he sped walked onto the ship. We watched planet Paya get smaller as we headed back home. I felt empty on the inside like I left something unfinished but I shook the feeling and talked to Alicia about what we had to do when we got back. Jackie was bouncing off the walls with joy again.

"Will you sit down and shut up before I kill you Jackie." Alicia growled. I sighed, things were already starting to go back to normal.

"That's right Alicia you choke that weasel." I encouraged.

"Please don't get blood all over my ship." Ver-sa begged.

"Aww but."

"Oh you can kill him Alicia just don't make a mess or you'll have to clean it up."

"Okay!" Alicia perked up. I watch as she chased Jackie all over the ship. I started to flip through my sketch book as one of the pages fell out. I picked it up and saw it was a picture of Sirius the first one I ever drew of him. I started to cry. I slipped it into my sketch book as Alicia walked up to me with Jackie in a head lock.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"I'll let that go for now but as soon as I'm done with Jackie your telling me what's wrong."

"Yeah, yeah." I said. The trip back took what felt like a shorter time then the trip there. We said our goodbyes to Ver-sa and Neema and were left to go back to our somewhat normal lives one earth.

About a year later we head moved to Canada we lived in a cabin out in the middle of nowhere Alicia had decided that being a weapons engineer for the military was boring and became a mercenary. Jackie went back to his old job and was still living with his mom. I still made graphics novels but I started to travel for fun having knew experiences and living life to the fullest. I was in Africa then but I was on the phone with Alicia as I drew pictures of the savanna.

"So what are you up too?" I asked.

"Shooting the damn squirrels off of the bird feeder. They're keeping me awake, I tried astroglide and elbow grease that didn't keep them off so now I'm shooting them off."

I laughed. "Your in your underwear aren't you?"

"I wasn't getting dress but I do have a tank top on."

"With your night vision goggles?"

"Yep."

"And drinking beer?"

"Yes Jess I'm also drinking beer like a proper redneck." We both started to laugh.

"Good thing we have no neighbors or they would be like 'what the hell. Honey come quick our crazy neighbors are shooting the squirrels again.'" I said.

"Sad part is you're right. So how's Africa?"

"Wet, hot, cloudy, oh and did I mention hot?"

"Yes Jess you did."

"Okay just checking."

We chuckled together for a minute

"Alright I better get going I'm going to have to get back before night fall." I told her.

"Aww, well call me back when you get a chance."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye bye."

I drove back to the "hotel" that I was staying at. The rain smelt good and refreshing from the heat wave we got before. The room I was staying in only had a ceiling fan so I had to open up the window and let the rain cool my room down. I went through my bags I had kimonos from Japan, swords and a hanfu from China, saris from India, a hanbok from Korea and so on and so on but what I was looking for was a night gown I had gotten from turkey it was so comfy I always loved sleeping in it. Once I finally found it I got dress and went to bed.

After I got off the phone with Jess I went bad to shooting the evil squirrels that ran a rampage all over my bird feeder. I probably looked ridiculous in my underwear and tank top with my night vision goggles shooting squirrels oh and not lets us forget about the beer. My dad would have been so proud. I kept a tally of each one I killed on a piece of paper next to me I was making a killing, literally. I cracked open another beer and chugged it then I went back to my gun and aimed again when I notice everything got quite the crickets stopped chirping. I stood up quickly feeling someone watch me. I picked up my shotgun ready to fire at the bear or wolf that might try to charge me as I back into the house locking the door behind me. I took off my night vision goggles and set them along with my shot gun on my night stand just incase. I grabbed my phone and started to call Jessica to try to calm down.

My phone started to ring I had only been sleeping for about 30 minutes by then, it was Alicia.

"What?" I answered groggy.

"I think there's something in the forest." She said.

"Yeah, birds, squirrels, bears, wolves and so on." I yawned

"No something else." She said.

"Did you try calling the local police?"

"At this hour?"

"Yeah you got a point." I said. We sat in silence trying to figure out what it could possible be.

"Hold on a sec." Alicia said. "I think I heard something."

"Well take me with you incase something happens." I told her.

"What are you going to do jump through the phone?" She asked.

"I could try."

I could hear her tip toe through the house, I also could hear her cock her shot gun.

"Please don't put a hole in the wall." I begged.

"Shh." She said. "I think I heard something."

There was silence for a moment.

"Holy shit." I heard Alicia say. "Oh my god jess there's a-"

Then there was silence my cell phone clicked and I started to panic was there a person in our house, a bear, a mountain lion was Alicia okay? I tried calling back but no one answered, I tried a couple more times and got the same results.

"Oh shit! oh shit! oh shit! oh shit! oh shit! OH SHIT!" I started repeated as I crawled into my bathtub with a pillow I started to rock as I fell into a anxiety attack. What if she was dead or injured and needed help. I wasn't there to help her and we didn't really talk to anyone in town and all of our family members still lived in America they wouldn't get there in time.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself it was then when I got a knock on my door. I didn't move for about five minutes hoping the knocking would go away but it didn't. I really didn't want to deal with any of the other annoying tourist that were staying here asking me stupid questions like "What happened to the Sphinxes nose." or "What are those tall things with the points on the end called?" I can't tell you how many time I had to explain Napoleon Bonaparte soldiers used the Sphinxes nose as target practice and the rest was in a museum somewhere and the tall things were obelisks. I got out of my bath tub but not before I tripped out the edge of the tub because of my nerves.

"Ow." I grunted. I crawled off the floor picking up the pillow and stormed to my door and flung it open.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Geez you need to relax." Alicia said as she stood in front of me completely fine part of me want to sock her in the face. The wheel in my head started to turn.

"How the hell did you get here I was on the phone with you not even 15 minutes ago." I said then I notice something off about the air behind her I slung my pillow at it. It stopped in mid air as the object revealed itself starting from the pillow. It was Czar-ta.

"Holy shit!" I said.

"That's what I said." Alicia said as I hugged Czar-ta around the neck but I had to tak a slight running leap.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"The council had been discussing you both returning as permanent citizen ever since you left. Even the council could agree that it felt like we were missing part of our family so I'm here to offer you a chance to come back for good but you'll both have to be blooded."

"Hell yeah!" Alicia said with excitement.

"Oh God. Well I lived a good life." I said.

"So you both agree on coming with me."

"Yes!"

I grabbed my bags Alicia already knew what I would want from the house which she already had packed. We got on the ship and said goodbye to the world we once knew.

"To tell you the truth Czar-ta I didn't except you to come and get us." I said.

"Aw he really did miss us." Alicia chimed in.

"Shiva would of gotten you guys but she's uh."

"She's what?" I asked.

"You'll find out when you get there." He said. "Oh and I want to warn you both. Sirius has had a rough year since you all left and he's been temperamental. Sirius, Batu and Ranjeet don't know you are coming back they have been on hunts and are going to be back in a few days. Batu has reached warrior status like Ranjeet and what else am I missing. Nenet and some of the members of the Fyre Byrd Clan are coming to visit us during the uh season."

"What was that 'uh' about?" Alicia and I asked.

"You'll find out." He assured.

"I hate it when you do that." Alicia complained. I walked back to our room staring out of the window into space Alicia came up beside me.

"You know your editor is going to get piss again." She said.

"What am I going to care I'm light-years away."

"That's true.

We stay together talking about our new lives on Paya and all the hell we were going to raise.

Authors Note: Well that's it for It's Only The Beginning Ladies and Gents so let that marinade for a bit and wait for the sequal which I'm not sure what it's going to be called but it will be AMAZING!!!! Or your money back guaranteed. Which in the end still equals out to zero. ^.^ SEE YA!


End file.
